


Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3

by DragonisPrime



Series: Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Bifrost, F/M, Haircuts, Infinity Gems, Inspired by Music, Slow Dancing, Soul Stone (Marvel), Sovereign (Marvel), Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: After the defeat of the alternate Thanos, the Guardians of the Galaxy are tasked with protecting the Soul Stone he brought with him. On a flight to Vormir, the only place they know the Stone will be safe, they are attacked by the Sovereign, who steal the Infinity Stone. Giving chase to the Sovereign, the Guardians are horrified to discover the Stone has been used to empower High Priestess Ayesha’s newest creation: A being named Adam. Together with their newest recruits; Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, the Guardians must fight this threat.





	1. I'm Still Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians make a quick stop at a diner before setting off for Vormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read my previous fanfiction, Avengers Endgame, you really should.
> 
> Also, running note with this story is that the Guardians Soundtrack we're all used to will be used. Play and pause instructions will be on the right, and sometimes they'll be mentioned in the story.

**Space**

**May 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[What's New, Pussycat?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFgNx5tI7S4) **

 

Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Groot, Nebula, Corvus, and Proxima walked into a restaurant. The sound of ' _What's New, Pussycat?_ ' blared in the background. The front of the house came up to the group.

 

"Hello, and welcome to Olive Garden!" The front of house smiled widely. "Do you have a reservation?"

 

"No, we were hoping we could just get a table for eight?" Gamora asked.

 

"Hmm... Let me check..." The maître d′ replied.

 

"Man, I can't believe Olive Garden managed to open a franchise in space!" Quill said.

 

"I see no Olives, nor is this a Garden." Drax deadpanned.

 

"Dude. It's just a clever name." Quill rolled his eyes.

 

"Alright, we don't have a table, but we do have a booth." The maître d′ piped up.

 

"That'll do." Gamora smiled.

 

"What's your weapons policy?" Proxima asked.

 

"Uh... Check them at the door?" The front of house stammered.

 

"Alright, team. You heard the man." Quill ordered, dropping his pistols. Gamora drew her sword and dropped it on top of her boyfriend's blasters. Drax tossed his daggers, and Nebula followed with her batons. Proxima threw down her spear, and Corvus tossed his glaive into the pile. Mantis looked down at her hands, confused, and then placed them on top of the pile.

 

"Uh... Just... Take them in, I guess? But... Don't hurt anyone?" The face of the maître d' contorted into a mix of shock and horror. The Guardians gathered up their weapons, and the maître d' led them to a booth. The group crammed in, with Proxima, Corvus, Mantis, and Groot on one side, and Quill, Gamora, Nebula, and Drax on the other. A remarkably tall purple and black woman with four arms, four eyes, and mandibles came over to the table and smiled, setting a basket of breadsticks on the table along with eight menus.

 

"Hey, guys. My name is Vesper, I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" The woman smiled. The Guardians paused, reading their menus briefly.

 

"Groot, you want to start?" Quill asked.

 

"I am Groot." Groot explained to Vesper.

 

"Peter, she probably doesn't speak-" Gamora began.

 

"One Moscow Mule, you got it." Vesper cut Gamora off and began writing. Gamora mouthed 'I stand corrected' to Quill.

 

"Can I please get the Berry Sangria? It sounds fun and sweet." Mantis smiled.

 

"Sure. You seem sweet and fun too." Vesper laughed, causing Mantis to blush. Quill looked up at the ceiling, listening to Tom Jones' voice with confusion.

 

"I could have sworn this song was shorter." He said, confused.

 

"Do you guys have Korbinite Blue Wine?" Proxima asked.

 

"We do." The waitress nodded.

 

"Alright, he and I will split a bottle of that." Proxima asked, motioning to Corvus, who was busy munching on one of the breadsticks.

 

"Sure." Vesper wrote the order down. Corvus picked up another breadstick and leaned close to Proxima.

 

"I know we normally get salad when we eat out, but that felt awkward with the tree here." Corvus whispered. Proxima nodded quietly. Quill looked up at the ceiling again.

 

"God, this song is so much longer than I thought it was. And there's like, uh, a... A dip in the middle?" Quill said, confused. Gamora slapped his bicep.

 

"Peter, just order a drink." Gamora rolled her eyes. Quill sat like a deer in the headlights. He picked up his menu and finally opened it, causing his girlfriend to sigh. "Oh, for Eternity's sake. You know what? He and I will have a bottle of Korbinite Blue as well."

 

"I'll have what the tree's having." Nebula added. The Aranapoid waitress nodded.

 

"Your largest glass of Ciegrimite Brandy." Drax instructed.

 

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Vesper smiled before leaving. Quill leaned in closer to the table, grabbing a breadstick.

 

"Okay, Guardians. Let's talk shop." Quill ordered.

 

"Right. Mantis, you have the Soul Stone, right?" Nebula leaned in and asked.

 

"Yep!" Mantis said loudly, pulling the glowing orange Infinity Stone from her jacket and holding it out in the open.

 

"You know, you probably shouldn't go waving that around." Carol's voice cut through the chaos of the restaurant. The Guardians looked up at Captain Marvel, seeing her with Supergiant and Goose. Carol's suit was coloured black, burgundy, and copper rather than her usual blue, red, and gold.

 

"Oh. Hey, Danvers." Quill grinned.

 

"Quill." Carol grinned back.

 

"What's with the suit? Personal bias aside, black's a good look on you." Proxima noted.

 

"Everything's a good look for me." Carol winked. "Besides that, stealth mission. Blue's a little flashy."

 

"Flashier than your laser hands?" Quill piped up.

 

"Laser hands aren't my only power, gunslinger." Captain Marvel smirked.

 

"What brings you three here?" Gamora asked.

 

"Breadsticks, alcohol, and the chicken and shrimp carbonara." Supergiant explained as she scratched Goose's head.

 

"They let you bring the Flerken in?" Corvus asked.

 

"They let us bring Quill in, and unlike Quill, Goose is actually cute." Drax piped up, eating a breadstick before offering one to the Flerken.

 

"Why am I the brunt of all the jokes today?" Star-Lord asked. Nebula waved her hand at him to tell him to be quiet. Carol looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Is this Tom Jones on a loop?" Earth's Mightiest Maiden asked.

 

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just a long song." The Leader of the Guardians replied. Carol nodded, and Vesper walked back in with the tray of the Guardians' drinks.

 

"We'll leave you to it. We're just in the next booth." Supergiant smiled before the three left to sit. Vesper set the drinks down on the table before leaving again. Each member picked up their drinks, with the two couples setting their bottles between them.

 

"I am Groot." Groot said, holding up his drink.

 

"To Rocket." The rest of the Guardians replied, holding up their drinks as well.

 

****

* * *

 

**10 Minutes Later**

 

* * *

 

The Guardians kept drinking, but rather than the drink orders they had previously had, dozens of shot glasses now laid on the table in front of all but Proxima and Corvus.

 

"One of us is flying." Proxima whispered. Corvus nodded.

 

"I need to pee." Mantis said, standing up and squeezing past Groot. She stumbled out past the tree and began walking towards the bathroom, going past Carol, Supergiant, and Goose.

 

"Bathroom's that way, Mantis." Carol pointed in the other direction with a half eaten breadstick.

 

"Thanks, Coral." Mantis smiled widely before walking in that direction. Carol and Supergiant looked at each other and shrugged as Mantis entered the bathroom.

 

"SOMEONE'S PLAYING THIS SONG ON LOOP!" Quill yelled, inciting laughs from the other Guardians. Mantis then bumped into a golden woman as she emerged from the bathroom moments later.

 

"Oopsy! Sorry! I... Didn't see ya there!" Mantis laughed.

 

"No, no. It's no problem." The golden woman smiled, pulling her hand back from Mantis's torso. Mantis then skipped back over to the Guardians.

 

"I'm feeling better now!" The Empathic Guardian laughed.

 

"Who was that you were talking to?" Proxima asked.

 

"Oh, just some nice golden lady. Why?" Mantis asked with a smile.

 

"Golden lady... Wait, do you mean one of the Sovereign?" Corvus asked.

 

"Dunno, maybe?" Mantis replied.

 

"Sovereign? Mantis, look for your... Check your pocket for the Stove!" Gamora stumbled briefly.

 

"Stone." Proxima corrected.

 

"Right, that." The Guardians' Assassin smiled at her eldest sister. Mantis fumbled around in her jacket for a moment before pausing suddenly.

 

"Uh oh." Mantis' face dropped with an 'Oh, crap' look.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Tequila](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H6amDbAwlY) **

 

The Guardians then scrambled out of their seats and began chasing after the Sovereign pickpocket, almost knocking Vesper over in the process.

 

"Hey, you need to pay-" The Aranapoid began.

 

"We'll be back!" Proxima cut her off before going out the door. The Guardians stopped outside and looked around, not finding their target.

 

"Damn it." Corvus growled.

 

"We need to get to the Sovereign Collective. Now." Proxima added. The Guardians sprinted off to the Benatar. The door opened for them upon arrival and closed behind them as the ship powered on.

 

"I'll fly!" Quill yelled.

 

"That's a terrible idea!" The Guardian of the Glaive replied.

 

"Bullshit, I drunk better when I'm fly!" The Leader of the Guardians cursed indignantly.

 

"I'll fly, you keep them from doing anything stupid." The Guardians' Huntress ordered her husband. He raised his brow at her.

 

"I'm a better pilot." Corvus offered.

 

"Yeah. But you can also get back up no matter what they do to you." Proxima gestured to the Drunks of the Galaxy, who had all drawn their weapons.

 

"Fair point. Let's go." Corvus replied. Proxima then ran to the cockpit and jumped into the pilot's chair, setting course for the Sovereign Collective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ArtistAnilu on Tumblr. She's the creator of Vesper. You should totally check out her blog.
> 
> And if you feel like trying to figure out the title gimmick already, go right ahead.


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians pursue the Sovereign to recover the Soul Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of you got hella close to guessing the chapter name theme last time.

**Space**

**May 3rd, 2021**

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Tequila](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H6amDbAwlY) **

 

Gamora drew her sword and swung at Corvus, who blocked the blade with his glaive. Glaive slammed his head into Gamora's face, knocking her down for a moment. The Guardian of the Glaive slapped a nearby console.

 

"Call Vision!" Corvus ordered the computer. Nebula jumped at her eldest adoptive brother, who caught her by the neck before slamming her to the floor.

 

" _Is this a bad time?_ " Vision's voice came through the speakers. Glaive turned to the screen.

 

"No, we have a massive problem." Corvus explained as Drax charged at him. The Guardian of the Glaive stepped back and held out his weapon, causing Drax's face to slam into the hard Uru handle. "The Soul Stone has been stolen by the Sovereign. We're moving to recover it."

 

" _And these... Sovereign... are using the Soul Stone to control the Guardians?_ " Vision asked. Quill then shot Corvus three times, and Corvus replied by throwing his glaive and smacking Quill in the face with the hilt.

 

"No, they're just drunk." The Guardian of the Glaive rolled his eyes. Vision nodded slowly.

 

" _Right. Well, call me if you need backup. We need to get that Stone to Vormir, or else the Stonekeeper could break free of his chains. From what Captain Rogers said, we don't want him roaming free._ " Vision said.

 

"Right." Glaive replied. Gamora got up and ran at Corvus, who stabbed her in the chest. The Guardians' Assassin fell to the ground with a groan.

 

" _Did you just... STAB Gamora?_ " The Android Avenger sputtered.

 

"She'll heal." Corvus replied. Vision then hung up with a look of confusion and horror.

 

"Corvus, strap in!" Proxima ordered. Groot wrapped his branches around Corvus.

 

"Not really an option!" Corvus replied, breaking free of the vines before grabbing Groot and slamming him into the wall. Proxima's head titled, and the ship went through a jump point.

 

"Oh, damn." Proxima cut in.

 

"What?" Her husband asked before being caught in a gravity trap from Quill.

 

"Sovereign fleet." His wife explained before the ship shook with blaster fire.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Danger Zone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK0P1Bk8Cx4) **

 

Midnight turned the ship downwards and spun to avoid the lasers. The passengers in the back were tossed around briefly, and Corvus groaned after a box hit him in the face.

 

"We've been over this! Spinning is terrible flying!" Corvus yelled as he regained his bearings. He then broke free of the gravity trap, flipped around Quill, and wrapped his arm around the human-Celestial hybrid's neck.

 

"Maybe, but it's useful to avoid laser fire!" Proxima yelled back. She then spun again, and Corvus used the momentum to toss Quill into the air and dropkick him. The Benatar was then hit with a blast.

 

"You're doing a bang up job! Maybe spin a little more!" The Guardian of the Glaive snarked.

 

"Are you going to stop back seat flying?" The Guardians' Huntress rolled her eyes.

 

"Are you going to stop front seat flying?" Corvus asked.

 

"Oh, piss off! You want to switch?" Proxima yelled.

 

"YES!" Glaive threw his hands up in annoyance. Proxima got up and walked past her husband, summoning her spear to her hand. Corvus sat in the pilot's seat and began to bob and weave between the blasts. Mantis tried to run at Proxima, but the Aniluan spun her knee into the smaller alien's face. Mantis crumpled with a groan and Proxima took a deep breath, taking in the unconscious or downed Guardians around her. She then strolled to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's chair. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Proxima grinned.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

* * *

 

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The pickpocket entered Ayesha's chambers and bowed before the High Priestess, who stood next to the birthing pod.

 

"High Priestess, I have it." She said, pulling the Soul Stone from her robes. "The Soul Stone."

 

"Excellent, Kismet. You're dismissed." Ayesha came and collected the Stone from the pickpocket. Kismet bowed before leaving the room. Ayesha palmed the Stone briefly before opening the pod. A man with golden hair and skin lay inside, but his eyes were black and lifeless. Ayesha pressed the Soul Stone to his chest, and the man's body absorbed it. His eyes glowed a pale orange, and a black suit with a red cape and red boots materialized around him.

 

"Who... Am I?" The newborn man asked.

 

"You are my greatest creation. Adam. You shall be the Warlock of the Sovereign, and aid us in destroying the criminal slime known as the Guardians of the Galaxy." Ayesha explained.

 

"Why would we destroy those who guard the galaxy? Wouldn't that leave the galaxy defenseless?" Adam asked.

 

"There are plenty who can do a much better job than they do. Captain Marvel. Black Widow and the Nomad. Beta Ray Bill. The Guardians... Their name is overly self important for the purpose they serve in the universe. Besides, they have slighted us, destroyed our property, and cost our people greatly." The High Priestess explained.

 

"I... Understand. Show me what I must do, my creator." The Warlock nodded.

 

* * *

 

Proxima disembarked from the Benatar, spear in hand. Corvus stood outside already, glaive embedded in the ground nearby.

 

"I left them a message for when they come to." Proxima explained. Corvus nodded, looking around with a concerned expression. "What's the matter?"

 

"Something's not right. I don't know what it is." Corvus explained.

 

"We've fought the Sovereign before, my love." Midnight smiled.

 

"They didn't have an Infinity Stone back then." Glaive replied as he plucked his weapon from the ground and swung it onto his back. The two then set off towards the Sovereign Citadel. The various citizens around them spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

 

"Apparently some of them remember the last time we were here." The Aniluan said. Corvus looked down an alleyway and saw an enraged man standing over a weeping child, and his brows narrowed.

 

"Proxima."

 

"Mmm?" Proxima asked. She then saw what Corvus was seeing. "Go. I'll meet you at the Citadel."

 

"Thank you." Glaive nodded. He and his wife then split up, and Corvus walked down the alleyway. He drew his weapon and scraped the Uru blade into the wall. The man standing over the child looked up at the Guardian of the Glaive and his face fell. He turned to break into a sprint, but Corvus drew a knife from his cloak and threw it into the back of his knee. The man fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Corvus strolled over menacingly, standing over the bleeding Sovereign. "So, tell me. Who are you to this boy?"

 

"None of your business, Servant of Thanos!" The Sovereign yelled. Corvus stood and growled, his face contorting into a look of rage. He then regained his composure and walked over to the boy.

 

"My name is Corvus. Who is this man to you?" Corvus knelt down next to the child, his face softening.

 

"He is my... He bought me. My parents... They... They're gone." The child explained. The Guardian of the Glaive nodded, and turned the child's head away from his old master.

 

"You should have done what you were-" The bleeding man began before Corvus impaled him with his glaive.

 

"I'm going to send you to stay with some friends of mine, okay?" Glaive explained. "You'll be safe, and they'll help you find a new place for yourself in the universe."

 

"Thank you." The child said, wiping his fearful tears away. Corvus rose, helping the boy to his feet. He looked skyward.

 

"Heimdall, I need you to take this boy to New Asgard. He needs a place to be." Corvus explained before stepping back. The boy vanished in a burst of the Bifrost, and Glaive took a deep breath. "Time to get that Stone back."


	3. Man in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians enter the Citadel and come face to face with Adam. Adam deals with who he is.

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Proxima strolled up to the front door of the Citadel. The guards looked at each other before leveling their blasters with shaking hands.

 

"I assume my reputation proceeds me." Proxima said plainly.

 

"It's... It's her!" One guard yelled in terror.

 

"The Mightiest General of Than-!" The other began before Proxima threw her spear at him, cutting him off.

 

"Do not." She summoned the weapon back to her hand. "Say that name." The first guard dropped his gun and got down on his knees.

 

"Oh, great General Proxima Midnight! Please! Have mercy on me!" The guard begged.

 

"Open the gate." Proxima ordered. The guard nodded, tapping his wrist. The gate opened, and The Guardians' Huntress smiled. "Good choice." She then entered the Citadel, and the door closed behind her.

 

* * *

 

Quill awoke with a groan before standing up.

 

"Shit, my head." Star-Lord groaned. Gamora also got up with a groan.

 

"I've been stabbed." Gamora looked down at her torso before looking up at Nebula. "Did you stab me again?"

 

"If I stabbed you, you wouldn't have noticed. That's a Glaive stab. Corvus doesn't have any subtlety." Nebula pushed her eye into place while evaluating Gamora's wound.

 

"I am Groot." Groot held up a note from Proxima. Quill took it.

 

"It says ' _Off to find the Soul Stone. Try not to be too stupid until we get back. Proxima._ '." Quill read the note out loud.

 

"We should go help them!" Mantis yelled, opening the door.

 

"Sure, why not?" Gamora shrugged. The Guardians gathered up their weapons and disembarked from the ship.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Starman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKGj6XEnwYA) **

 

Adam sat by himself in a circular room, looking down at his hands.

 

"I am... I am. But what am I?" He asked himself. The Sovereign Warlock stretched out his hands above his head and electrical energy channeled into them. He then fired two bolts from each hand at a rock nearby, destroying it. "What I can do should be beyond a being as new as me." He closed his eyes, and the top half of his suit vanished. Adam laid a palm on his chest, feeling the orange glow of the Soul Stone. "I feel the souls of all."

 

" _They could strengthen us._ " A voice came from no where, yet everywhere. Adam looked around, confused.

 

"Who speaks to me?" Adam inquired.

 

" _I am you, yet I am not._ " The voice explained. " _I am the Magus, your equal half._ "

 

"What do you mean the souls could strengthen us?" The Warlock asked. The Magus appeared before him, looking like the inverse mirror option of himself. Rather than golden skin, he had grey. His eyes concealed by black fire, and the colours on his suit were reversed.

 

"The Soul Stone our body contains grants dominion over all souls." The Magus explained. "It can absorb their power and strengthen itself.

 

"If the Stone grants rule over souls, shouldn't our duty be supervision rather than subjugation?" Adam asked. The Magus shook his head with disappointment before vanishing.

 

"Adam, my creation. Are you quite alright? You seem... Shaken." Ayesha entered the room. Adam's suit returned to his body, and he turned to Ayesha.

 

"I... Yes, my creator. I have simply been pondering existence. The cosmos are vast and intriguing, yet terrifying." Adam explained. Ayesha smiled and walked over to her creation, gripping his shoulders.

 

"You are wise to consider the cosmos, but you need not ponder what your place in them is yet. Your purpose now is to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy. From there, we will find your place in the universe and amongst the Sovereign." The High Priestess instructed, placing a hand on Adam's cheek.

 

"Of course, my creator." Adam nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned into Ayesha's touch. The High Priestess took her hand off his cheek and walked towards the door.

 

"I will summon you when the time comes." Ayesha explained before leaving the room. Adam sat, lowered his head, and closed his eyes. The Soul Stone pulsed briefly, and the Magus appeared before him again.

 

"We should kill her. Her soul could empower us." Magus' voice rang out, and Adam's head shot up in shock.

 

"No! She is our creator!" Adam explained.

 

"We are greater than her. A being like that should kneel to us, not us to her." Magus laughed.

 

"She has a purpose for us! We are her creation!" Adam defended Ayesha.

 

"We are her weapon. She sees us as nothing more that a tool." Magus snarled.

 

"Perhaps we are a weapon. But we can be a weapon for peace." The Warlock resolved himself. 

 

"You will learn, Adam, that peace comes at a cost." Magus spoke ominously before vanishing." _You will learn._ "

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

* * *

 

Quill, Gamora, Drax, Nebula, Mantis, and Groot snuck their way through the Citadel, weapons at the ready. They heard a whoosh behind them, and the group turned and Quill opened fire, blasting Corvus Glaive in the face.

 

"Hello to you too." Corvus groaned.

 

"Whoops." Quill grimaced.

 

"Proxima found a chamber. Ayesha left it a few minutes ago. The energy within is the Soul Stone." Corvus explained. The Guardians then began to follow Corvus.

 

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

 

"Yes, I fought you all." Corvus nodded.

 

"How did we do?" Mantis inquired.

 

"Miserably." Glaive replied with a mild grin. The Guardians walked in silence until they reached Proxima, who was standing in front of a door.

 

"It's in there." Midnight nodded.

 

"Show time, a-holes." Quill deployed his helmet. The door opened, and the Guardians saw Adam sitting inside with his open birthing pod near him.

 

"You... You are the Guardians?" Adam asked.

 

"We are. And who might you be?" Gamora asked.

 

"I... I am... My name is Adam, Warlock of the Sovereign." Adam explained. He stretched out his hand, feeling the Guardians with the Soul Stone. "You... You all carry such love. Romantic, familial, friendly. It's... Beautiful. I have been ordered to destroy you, but... I don't think I can." Adam shook his head.

 

"Oh, for the Matriarch's sake!" Ayesha's voice came from above. She then descended a staircase. "You were created to destroy these defilers!"

 

"My creator, I... No." Adam shook his head. "The Soul Stone, it lets me feel the souls of those around me." Adam explained. "They feel such love, such loss, such joy. They have a spark of life within them that no Sovereign does."

 

"You will do as you are told!" Ayesha pointed at Adam. "Kneel before the Universal Truth!" Adam screamed in pain as his eyes glowed red. "You didn't think I'd create something as powerful as you without a way to control you?"

 

"No! Please!" Adam screamed as he fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. Corvus and Proxima pointed their weapons at Ayesha. Adam's body began to convulse, and he looked up, his eyes covered in black flames.

 

"Oh, Ayesha. Our maker." Magus spoke with disgust, the voice coming from Adam's mouth. Magus stretched out Adam's hand, and Ayesha screamed. Adam's body pulsed with the power of the Soul Stone, and Ayesha began to to crumble into a pile of matter. Drax charged at the Magus, but Magus stretched out Adam's other hand and grabbed Drax with his powers as well. Drax too began to crumble, and Magus threw both of his victims into the birthing pod before blasting it with the powers of the Soul Stone. A massive explosion of orange light flashed, and Adam collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> The chapter title gimmick should be obvious now.


	4. Goodbye My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians deal with the fallout of losing Drax to The Magus. Adam deals with who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger, folks!

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The light from the Soul Stone cleared Guardians watched in horror as Adam collapsed, his eyes returning to normal. The chamber then opened again, and The Magus stepped out in a body of his own.

 

"Mmm... What delicious souls." The Magus laughed. The Guardians stood shell shocked, until Quill's face contorted to rage. He levied his blasters at The Magus, who extended his arms to the side to invite the shot. "Come! You will find The Magus most difficult to kill!" Quill fired, and the shots blew holes in The Magus' chest. He healed quickly and grinned before beginning to walk towards the group. Corvus looked skyward.

 

"Heimdall, get us out of here!" Corvus yelled. The Bifrost slammed down, and the Guardians, along with Adam, were sucked into it. The Magus was left alone, and he began to laugh maniacally.

 

"They can run, but they can't run forever." The Magus cackled.

 

* * *

 

**New Asgard**

**May 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The Guardians and Adam emerged from the Bifrost in a new Observatory, one made of stone instead of gold. Heimdall closed the Bifrost and took his helmet from his head. Thor landed outside before walking in.

 

"Guardians, my friends! How are you?" Thor yelled with joy. He paused, reading the room. "Oh, God. Where's Drax?"

 

"Gone." Quill said, lowering his head and retracting his helmet.

 

"Thank you for getting us out of that, Heimdall." Corvus nodded at the Watchman.

 

"You're welcome." Heimdall nodded back. Adam sat up and ran his hands into his hair.

 

"Who's this?" Thor asked.

 

"I am Groot." Groot explained.

 

"Adam, hmm?" Thor nodded.

 

"My King, he contains the Soul Stone." Heimdall explained. Thor stroked his chin in reply.

 

"Please." Adam spoke up.

 

"Please what?" The God of Thunder asked.

 

"Lock me away. For all I've done." The Warlock answered. Thor gestured for two guards stationed at the door to come over, and he whispered something in their ears. They then led Adam away.

 

"Come, Guardians. I'll take you to some accommodations." Thor said solemnly. The Guardians, sans Quill, began to follow the God of Thunder. Quill grabbed Corvus' shoulder, and the Guardian of the Glaive stopped and turned to Leader of the Guardians.

 

"What the hell was that?" Star-Lord asked.

 

"What?" Glaive narrowed his eyes in confusion.

 

"First sign of danger, and you make us all run." Quill snarled.

 

"You saw what that thing did to Drax. What it did to Ayesha. It would have torn you all apart. I may be immortal, but the rest of you aren't. I'm not planning on losing my sisters or my wife again." Corvus snarled back. Quill paused, his eyes filling with tears.

 

"I'm sorry. I know... I know why you did it. I just..." Quill began.

 

"I know." Glaive nodded.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Let It Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDYfEBY9NM4) **

 

Nebula, Proxima, Groot, and Mantis stood together in a room. Quill's Zune sat nearby, ' _Let It Be_ " playing from it. Quill entered with a tray of ale and assorted foods.

 

"Where are Gamora and Corvus?" Quill asked.

 

"They're in the bathroom." Mantis explained. Quill raised a brow.

 

"Gamora's people have a ritual. When you lose a member of your family, you cut your hair and burn it. Thanos never allowed her to do it. Corvus said he'd help her." Nebula explained. Quill nodded, setting the tray on the table. A moment passed, and the door to the bathroom opened. Corvus stepped out, followed by Gamora. Her hair was shorter, curling gently down to her just above her shoulders rather than past them, and she held the severed hair in a tied up bundle. The Guardians all picked up drinks.

 

"To Drax." Quill said.

 

"To Drax." The other Guardians replied, with Groot chipping in his own phrase. Gamora then walked over to the fireplace and threw her cut hair in.

 

"Goodbye, Drax." She whispered. Mantis then looked around at the Guardians and grabbed an extra glass of ale and some bread from the platter.

 

"I need to..." Mantis began to explain before running out of the room. Groot was about to follow her when Gamora held out her hand to stop him.

 

"Let her have this." Gamora instructed.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Rocket Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Uje4RDymuQ) **

 

Adam sat on the floor in a cell, his head in his hands. The wall to his cell opened, and Mantis stepped inside.

 

"Have you come to kill me?" Adam asked, his voice filled with a tone that indicated he had accepted this fate already.

 

"No." Mantis said, walking over and sitting on the floor next to him. "I wanted to see if you were okay." Adam looked up and over to Mantis. She handed him the ale and the bread. "I thought you might be hungry."

 

"I... Thank you." Adam smiled sadly, taking the food and drink. The two sat in silence for a bit as Adam ate and drank. He set the empty glass on the ground when he was done.

 

"I'm Mantis." The Empathic Guardian said once the Sovereign had finished.

 

"Hello, Mantis." The Warlock replied.

 

"You and I, we're... Similar." Mantis said, touching Adam's hand. "The Soul Stone gives you empathic abilities, like me. I got mine from my father. His name was Ego. He was a Celestial. I couldn't use his Celestial powers, but I did have something. He never told me he was my father, though. I was just a tool to him."

 

"I... I was made to destroy you. All of you." Adam said. "I couldn't. I wouldn't. I'm sorry about your friend. If I could have saved him, I would."

 

"I only knew him for a five years, but Drax was a better father to me in that time than Ego was in almost 30. But he wouldn't blame you. None of us do. You're so new to the universe, so innocent." The Empathic Guardian held The Warlock's hand.

 

"Thank you. That... Makes me feel a little less guilty." Adam breathed deeply before gripping Mantis' hand. They sat in silence for a little while longer.

 

"You're not a prisoner." Mantis piped up.

 

"I'm in a dungeon cell. I may have been born yesterday, but I do know a thing or two." Adam said, confused.

 

"You're in a cell because you asked to be. It's not locked. There's no guards. The only thing keeping you here is-" Mantis began.

 

"Me." The Warlock cut her off. He let go of Mantis' hand and rose to his feet. Mantis jumped up as well. "Thank you, Mantis."

 

"What are you going to do, Adam?" The Empathic Guardian asked.

 

"I need to stop The Magus. He endangers everything. Life, love, the cosmos themselves." Adam explained.

 

"You don't have to go alone." Mantis offered. "The Guardians will help you."

 

"What makes you so certain they'll stand beside me?" Adam asked.

 

"The Magus isn't just a threat to the universe. He made it personal." Mantis' eyebrows narrowed, her voice filled with venom.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

* * *

 

Mantis and Adam walked into the room where the rest of the Guardians were waiting, with Thor in the room as well.

 

"Mantis, Adam." Corvus nodded. Mantis waved at him, and Corvus smiled briefly.

 

"Guardians, The Magus is a threat to-" Adam began.

 

"We're in." Quill cut him off.

 

"Just... Just like that? I don't have to plead my case or anything?" Adam sputtered.

 

"We're not the Avengers, but we have someone to avenge." Star-Lord explained.

 

"I am Groot." Groot crossed his arms.

 

"I'm with Tree. That was a really dumb line." Thor agreed.

 

"Guys... I... It sounded... It sounded better in my head, okay?" The Leader of the Guardians pouted. Gamora put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 

"Peter, I love you, but I think you need to get your head checked." Gamora shrugged.

 

"If we could... Maybe get going? The universe is at stake." Adam jumped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y'all know now that this story will most certainly be shorter than Endgame.
> 
> I'm also proud to say that all THREE credits scenes are written, and they're all pretty big for my universe.


	5. Save The Last Dance For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians prepare for the battle against The Magus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll lately, hot damn. This is how many chapters in a few days?

**New Asgard**

**May 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Quill stood alone in a room on New Asgard, watching the sunset. He turned, hearing the door open. Gamora entered, and the two smiled at each other.

 

"Hey." Quill said.

 

"Hey." Gamora replied. Gamora walked over to him, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

"Did, uh... Did Corvus tell you about what I said to him?" Quill asked.

 

"He mentioned it briefly." Gamora chuckled. She pulled away from Quill for a moment. "Could I... Borrow your Zune?"

 

"Uh... Okay?" Star-Lord pulled the device from his coat and handed it to Gamora. She scrolled down the list of songs for a moment before selecting on.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Annie's Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNOTF-znQyw) **

 

The Zehoberei set the Zune down on a nearby table, and ' _Annie's Song_ ' began to play.

 

"What are you-" Quill began.

 

"Shh. Dance with me." Gamora instructed, stepping towards Quill.

 

" _You fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain._ " John Denver's voice came from the speakers. Gamora took Quill's hands and the two began to rock back and forth.

 

"I like your hair." Quill spoke up, brushing the shorter strands.

 

"Thank you. Peter. Thanos... He wanted his favourite daughter to keep a certain appearance. He wouldn't allow me to follow my traditions, even though my family was gone. He said... He said I didn't need to grieve, because I had him." Gamora explained, raising her right hand and releasing Quill's left.

 

"He's gone now." Star-Lord spoke softly as he spun Gamora.

 

"I know. But... God, he's still a curse on us. The Soul Stone cost us. Twice, now." Gamora sighed.

 

"Three times. It cost you too." The Leader of the Guardians looked into her eyes.

 

"You got me back. I got you back. Mantis and Groot... They lost the only fathers they ever truly had." The Guardians' Assassin smiled sadly. The human-Celestial hybrid tipped his partner's chin up and kissed her.

 

"We defend those we can, and avenge those we can't." Quill said in a comforting tone.

 

"You didn't come up with that, did you?" Gamora raised her brow.

 

"No, that was Beta Ray Bill while we were getting hammered the night of Stark's wedding." Quill explained.

 

"Oh, that's why you were so hungover. I mean, I didn't mind. You're a very warm body to cuddle with." Gamora grinned.

 

"When this is all over, we'll take some time off and just... Stay in bed." Star-Lord offered.

 

"I like that idea." The Zehoberei smiled. The two continued dancing into the darkness as the sun vanished over the horizon.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

* * *

 

 

**May 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Corvus laid in bed next to Proxima, looking up at the ceiling. Proxima rolled over and looked at her husband, brushing her long hair away from her eyes.

 

"Corvus, what's on your mind?" Proxima asked.

 

"What comes after this." Corvus explained.

 

"Mmm. Always planning. It's what I love about you." Proxima sat up and smiled. "Well, one of many things."

 

"You do ravish me with praise, beloved." The Guardian of the Glaive smiled back.

 

"Tell me these plans, my love." The Guardians' Huntress inquired, laying sideways and propping her cheek on her elbow.

 

"The Guardians... They know things other than war. Quill and Gamora are two warriors I believe are tired of combat. Mantis and Groot know friendship and hope, despite losing Drax and Rocket. Nebula and Adam both just want a family they can call their own." Corvus explained before pausing. "You and I, though? We are warriors. Born in strife and raised in conquest. We have spent centuries bathing civilizations in blood together. But without conquest, where do we go from here?"

 

"I'm sure you have something in mind to pitch." Proxima grinned.

 

"I do." Glaive nodded. "After our millennium of war and conflict, it is all we know besides each other. Unlike Quill and Gamora, I don't see a quiet retirement for us. Thanos took that hope from us, made us who we are. He trained us to kill and to conquer and to bring peace through tyranny. We may not be able to learn another path in life, but perhaps we can bring that peace about in a different way."

 

"Mmm, perhaps." Midnight smiled, speaking in a pondering tone. She then sat up and swung her leg over her husband, straddling him. Her tone switched from pondering to seductive. "But for now, let's focus on the present."

 

"Gladly." Corvus reached up and kissed his wife.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Starman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKGj6XEnwYA) **

 

Adam stood on the balcony of his room, watching the sunrise.

 

"How are you, Adam?" Nebula asked. Adam jumped in shock.

 

"Nebula? How long have you been standing there?" Adam asked, turning to the cyborg.

 

"About 15 minutes. That doesn't answer my question." Nebula explained.

 

"Right, my apologies." The Warlock smiled. "I am... I am. I still don't know what that means."

 

"That's alright." The Luphomoid paused. "You and I, we're... We're alike. We were designed as the perfect weapons by a creator that claimed to care about us, but in the end, we were exactly that. Weapons. Weapons that contributed to the death of our creators. I... I wanted to help destroy Thanos. You, though? You're young. New. Innocent. But now you have blood on your hands that was spilled by someone else."

 

"That's... An excellent way of putting it." The Guardian of the Soul Stone nodded.

 

"Drax... I didn't know him all that well. We never really... Hit it off. But we was important to the other Guardians." The Rogue Guardian pondered. Adam hung his head in shame. Nebula's face contorted into a look that indicated that her last phrase came out wrong. "Oh, shit. I... I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I... I just wanted to tell you that even though the Guardians haven't known you for long, we're here for you. We're a team of misfits, rogues, and a tree. You fit right into the family." Adam smiled at Nebula's offer, and she approached him slowly before pulling him in for a hug. Adam cautiously returned the gesture.

 

"I take it you don't do this often?" Adam asked.

 

"Yes. And if you tell Quill, I will stab you 37 times." Nebula growled, though her voice lacked a certain venom.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

* * *

 

The Guardians stood gathered at the Bifrost. Heimdall, Thor, and Beta Ray Bill stood with them.

 

"This is it, Guardians. If you need Asgard's help, just call out to Heimdall." Thor explained.

 

"Thank you for your offer, Thor." Corvus extended his hand. Thor shook it, and Heimdall stepped up to the Bifrost.

 

"Ready, Guardians?" Heimdall asked.

 

"Wait." Adam spoke up.

 

"I am Groot?" Groot whispered to Gamora.

 

"Speech." Gamora nodded.

 

"I... I want to thank you all. You have given me a place to discover myself when I was born to be a weapon." Adam began. "This fight against The Magus, it will not be easy. It will be the fight of my life, and perhaps a fight for yours. But if today is the day I die, I am honoured to have spent my life with all of you."

 

"I am Groot." Groot whispered to Gamora again.

 

"Yes, it was good." Gamora nodded again.

 

"Oh, hang on. I've got a speech too." Quill piped up in a tone that indicated he didn't want to be shown up. "Ahem."

 

"This should be good." Heimdall smiled at Thor.

 

"Everyone gathered here is one of the universe’s mightiest heroes. The universe has called us together for one reason: the end is here, and it's our job to stop it. This isn't just the battle of good versus evil, it's the battle of survival. The universe, and all the people within, are counting on us, and we will not fail. We owe it to Rocket and to Drax to stop The Magus. Each of you are heroes in your own right. But today? Today, we fight as one. Today, we are all Guardians of the Galaxy!” Star-Lord declared. The room remained totally quiet.

 

"I am Groot." Groot deadpanned.

 

"I did not steal that speech!" Quill defended himself.

 

Oh, you absolutely did. It was almost the exact same speech Steve gave before the battle against Thanos." Thor crossed his arms.

 

"I... I mean that... That's totally... Totally a coincidence! I... I wasn't even there!" The Leader of the Guardians sputtered.

 

"No, but Stark recorded the speech. A recording he showed you at the wedding after party." Beta Ray Bill piped up.

 

"I... I just... Let's just get going." Quill's shoulders slumped. Gamora patted him on the back consolingly.

 

"I didn't hear Steve say it, so I thought it was good coming from you." She whispered in his ear. Quill smiled. Heimdall placed Hofund into the Bifrost gate and activated the device.

 

"Heimdall." Corvus piped up. The Gatekeeper raised his brow in question. "You'll know."

 

"Show time, a-holes." Quill deployed his mask, and the Guardians were sucked into the Bifrost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the soundtrack for the Peter/Gamora dance so many times before settling on Annie's Song because I love me some John Denver.


	6. Ballroom Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians storm the Sovereign Citadel.

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The Bifrost slammed down next to the Benatar. The Guardians looked around, seeing the streets deserted except for assorted corpses.

 

"Quill, give me your Zune. I have an idea." Nebula ordered. Quill nodded, handing Nebula the device. Nebula then entered the Benatar. Quill looked at Gamora, who shrugged.

 

"This... The people I was made to protect..." Adam hung his head in despair.

 

"We'll see what we can do for the survivors after this is over, Adam." Proxima offered.

 

"Thank you." Adam smiled sadly. Nebula then emerged from the ship and tossed the Zune to Corvus, who slipped it into his cloak.

 

"What was that for, Nebula?" Gamora asked.

 

"I hacked into the city's speakers." Nebula explained. A group of Sovereign coloured like The Magus marched towards the group. "Corvus, hit it."

 

"Right." Corvus pressed the play button on the Zune.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Holding Out For A Hero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4nl6RZvew0) **

 

"Good choice." Quill nodded at Nebula as ' _Holding Out For A Hero_ ' began to play.

 

"Let's do this." Gamora said, activating her sword. The rest of the Guardians drew their weapons, and Adam, Mantis, and Groot stepped into fighting poses.

 

"Glory to The Magus!" The Sovereign called out in unison, all speaking in the same dead tone. The Magus' soldiers then charged as the drum fill came in.

 

" _Ooh ooh ooh oooooooh!_ " The song called out as The Magus' soldiers arrived. Corvus swung his glaive at the first to reach them, slicing him across the chest. Proxima hurled her spear, impaling a soldier before calling the weapon back and tossing the dying Sovereign at Quill, who blasted the alien. Gamora sprung up, planting her foot on Proxima's shoulder before slamming down in a drop kick on another soldier. Mantis kneed one in the chest, knocking her enemy off balance and into Nebula's path. Nebula wrapped her leg around the soldier's neck before snapping it. Corvus grabbed a soldier by the neck and tossed him at Adam.

 

"Adam!" Corvus yelled, his voice now filled with the tone of a honed battlefield general. Adam nodded before blasting the soldier with a pulse from the Soul Stone.

 

" _Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?_ " The song asked. Groot picked up two soldiers before throwing them to Proxima, who impaled them. Quill flew up and blasted two warriors before slamming down into a third with another gunshot. Gamora spun over her boyfriend and slashed another soldier. Mantis ran between Adam and Groot and jumped at another soldier, kicking him in the chin.

 

"Keep going, Guardians!" Adam yelled, flying into the air and slinging a blast of energy at a group.

 

" _I need a hero!_ " Bonnie Tyler yelled as Adam's shot hit the group. The Guardians began pushing forward. " _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_ " Corvus and Proxima ran at the front, acting as vanguards with their Uru weapons. Adam and Quill took to the air, slinging down blasts of energy and firing down gunshots to thin the herd. Gamora and Nebula fought side by side, moving in tandem with agility. Mantis and Groot brought up the rear, taking care of the stragglers.

 

"I am Groot?" Groot shouted, tossing a vine trap at a Sovereign, wrapping her up. Adam then blasted said Sovereign.

 

"No, we don't need backup yet!" Corvus replied, hurling his glaive through a Sovereign.

 

"I need a lift!" Gamora yelled, gesturing to a group of Sovereign. Adam swung down and grabbed the Zehoberei, throwing her at the group. She ran across their heads, distracting them from the approaching glaive and spear that had been thrown by their owners. Gamora reached the last soldier and lept up, grabbing Quill, who swung her back to Adam. Adam set Gamora down safely before barreling forward at high speeds, crashing through a gun emplacement.

 

"Damn right we don't!" Quill yelled, then pausing for a moment before talking again. "Someone knock on some wood!"

 

"Focus, Quill!" Adam ordered, hurling a soldier skyward.

 

"Adam, we don't do focused!" Star-Lord chuckled, shooting the thrown soldier down.

 

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled as he impaled another Sovereign, a Sovereign who Mantis clubbed with a two handed punch.

 

"What did he say? I'm not quite fluent in his language." Warlock inquired. Corvus tossed a knife to Gamora.

 

"I'll translate. Welcome to the fucking Guardians of the Galaxy!" Gamora grinned, catching the knife and hurling it into a Sovereign's throat.

 

"When this is over, we need to have a talk about that mouth of yours, Groot!" Quill piped up as Corvus twirled between a group, dicing them apart. Groot gave an apathetic shrug. Nebula jumped up, planted her feet on a Sovereign's collar, drove her batons into his neck, and flipped off. Adam swung down, and Nebula planted her foot on his back before spinning off and into another gun emplacement. She smashed her baton into one of the two gunners' faces before hurling the other down. Midnight caught her with the end of her spear and threw the Sovereign to the Guardians' Assassin, who decapitated the alien.

 

"Adam, I need a platform!" The Rogue Guardian yelled before jumping from the now exploded emplacement. The Guardian of the Soul Stone spun around, cape billowing around him. He stretched out his hand, and a platform of energy formed. Nebula stepped onto it before descending and spinning her foot into another Sovereign's throat.

 

"Corvus, like we did on Rigel-3!" Proxima yelled over the carnage. Corvus nodded, spinning his glaive between Proxima and her spear. The two pressed the hilts of their weapons together, and Proxima twisted, sending Corvus through the air. He hung tight, using the momentum to send Proxima into the air before releasing his glaive. Midnight grabbed both weapons and flew with force into another small group, killing them all in rapid succession. Glaive held out his hand, and his eponymous weapon returned to his hand, piercing a Sovereign on the way. Quill landed, and he and Gamora went back to back. Star-Lord opened fire, and the Zehoberei slashed with her sword. The Guardians' Assassin twirled around the Leader of the Guardians, grabbing one of his blasters and blasting a Sovereign.

 

"Can I try your sword?" Quill asked.

 

"Anyone can fire a gun, Peter. But I'd rather not have you swinging around a sword." Gamora smiled sheepishly.

 

"I am Groot!" Groot replied.

 

"Agreed, her hair doesn't need to be any shorter." Nebula nodded. Both Zehoberei and human-Celestial hybrid gave indignant looks before returning to the fight.

 

"The end is in sight! Push the offensive!" Corvus ordered, grabbing a Sovereign by the neck and impaling him. Another Sovereign jumped onto Glaive's back, but Corvus snarled and sent his glaive through his own chest and out of the other alien's back. The Guardian of the Glaive stumbled into the Huntress Guardian's arms as Quill and Adam finished off the last of the Sovereign with a few choice blasts and gunshots. Midnight pulled the weapon from her husband's chest and helped him to his feet.

 

"Are... Are you okay, Corvus?" Quill grimaced.

 

"It's just a flesh wound." Corvus waved off Quill's concerns as his chest healed. The Guardians looked up at the Citadel they were now on the doorstep of.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

"This is it. The Magus is inside." Adam's brow set.

 

"If this is to be the end, let's make it glorious." Proxima smiled.

 

"Alright, how are we getting in?" Quill asked.

 

"I am Groot?" Groot suggested.

 

"No, this door is Cotati metal fiber. We're not getting through it." Gamora placed her hand on her chin in a pondering motion.

 

"Isn't that what you said Thor's muscles felt like?" Mantis asked. Quill's face shifted into a look like he was having an out of body experience.

 

"Yes, Mantis." Gamora sighed. Corvus walked over to a panel by the door and began to play with it.

 

"We could try going under?" Adam suggested. Nebula tapped the side of her head and began to scan.

 

"The structure extends down for half a mile." Nebula shook her head.

 

"Do we want to try going from the top and working our way down? Adam and I would have to fly us up." Quill suggested.

 

"Could be a lot of work and a hell of a fight to make our way down. I'm not one to shy away from a good fight, though." Proxima grinned. The door then opened, and the group looked over at Corvus by the panel.

 

"Let's go." Corvus ordered with a playfully annoyed tone.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Adam Raised a Cain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0xoClNtXi0) **

 

The Magus sat in the throne in Ayesha's throne room. Four Birth Pods sat off to the side, and The Magus looked at them with smug pride.

 

"Mmm, the Guardians. Such love. Such loss." The Magus said, getting up and walking over to the first pod. He tapped it, and a copy of Yondu emerged, coloured like the other corrupted Sovereign. "Yondu, Ravager captain. Peter Quill's true father." He walked to the second, opening it as well. A copy of Thanos emerged. "Thanos, the Mad Titan. Father of Gamora, Nebula, Corvus Glaive, and Proxima Midnight." The Warlock's Reflection opened the third, and a copy of Rocket came out. "Rocket, the greatest creation of the High Evolutionary. The father of Groot." He then opened the final pod, and a copy of Drax emerged. "Drax, the Destroyer. The only father Mantis ever had." The Magus grinned. "They can fight me, but can they fight their fathers?" A corrupted Sovereign soldier then entered, and The Magus turned away from his weapons.

 

"Lord Magus, the Guardians have breached the Citadel." The soldier explained in the same monotone the other soldiers had.

 

"Good. Let them come. Let them face their darkest hour." The Magus laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said there was three credits scenes written for this? I lied, there's four.


	7. My Father's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians come face to face with The Magus and his weapons. The cavalry arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, people. The final battle commences.

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The Guardians entered the Sovereign Throne Room. They saw The Magus sitting upon the throne, grinning at them.

 

"Ah, Guardians, the thorns in my side. And Adam, my double." The Magus chuckled, rising from his throne.

 

"Well, we have you outnumbered and outgunned. Maybe we can persuade you to surrender?" Quill quipped.

 

"Mmm, you may have more warriors, but I know your souls." The Magus chuckled. A whistle was then heard, and a Yaka arrow whizzed past Quill's ear, nicking him. The copy of Yondu emerged from a door.

 

"Yondu?" Quill asked.

 

"Hey, boy. You remember how I promised you that if I didn't get the Stone, I'd kill you? It's time for payback." Yondu smirked, whistling his arrow at Quill again. Quill rolled out of the way before tacking Yondu through the same door he had emerged from.

 

"Peter!" Gamora yelled.

 

"Hello, Little One." A voice came from above, and all four of the former Children of Thanos froze. The copy of Thanos jumped down and slammed into the ground in front of the group. "You four thought you were rid of me, didn't you? I made all four of you who you are, and you shall always return to me. It is your destiny."

 

"No." Corvus snarled, leaping at Thanos. Proxima joined the attack, as did Gamora and Nebula. The five combatants exited the main throne room and entered one of the antechambers.

 

"I am Groot!" Groot growled.

 

"Hey, Groot. It's been a while." Rocket's voice came, and Groot's face softened instantly. The copy emerged from behind the throne and levied his blaster at the Flora Colossus.

 

"I am... Groot?" Groot approached his father's copy, and the copy grabbed him, dragging the tree into the gallery above. Mantis and Adam looked at each other in a panic.

 

"Mantis!" The copy of Drax yelled from behind. Mantia turned and ran towards him.

 

"Drax? Are you... In there?" Mantis asked, hope in her voice. Drax responded by tackling her out of the room and onto a balcony. Adam and The Magus were left alone in the throne room.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Adam Raised a Cain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0xoClNtXi0) **

 

"Oh, look at that. You're all alone." The Magus laughed, firing a pulse of energy at Adam. The blast hit, and the Warlock was hammered into a wall. The Magus continued the blast from his hands as he got up and strolled over to Adam. "Pathetic. You could join me, however. Become mightier. Stronger.

 

"I... Will never!" Adam stumbled, his voice filled with pain.

 

"Oh, you will." The Magus grinned like a lunatic. "You need me." Quill came hurtling back into the room, followed by eleven copies of Yondu. Gamora, Nebula, Corvus, and Proxima entered the throne room again, nineteen Thanos copies behind them. Seventeen copies of Drax chased Mantis into the throne room, and fifteen copies of Rocket descended from above after the thrown Groot. "I am The Magus! I have power over the Soul Stone! I can make as massive of an army as I want! Without me, you are nothing, Adam!"

 

"No..." Adam groaned, looking around at the army of The Magus. The Warlock's Reflection gripped The Guardian of the Soul Stone's throat and slammed him through the floor, dragging him downwards into the depths. More copies of the fathers emerged from the various doors around the room.

 

* * *

 

**New Asgard**

**May 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and Heimdall stood at the Bifrost, the energy of the Gate to Asgard surging. Vision and Wanda emerged, both wearing evening attire. The Cloak of Levitation floated loyally behind Wanda, holding a book. The Bifrost closed as Heimdall shifted Hofund, and he took his hands off the hilt.

 

"We got your message." Vision nodded.

 

"We were in the middle of dessert, but I was definitely not feeling that cheesecake." Wanda smiled.

 

"My chicken wasn't great either." Vision added.

 

"Yeah, you gave me a bite. I had to get another drink just to moisten my mouth again. That was dry chicken." Wanda nodded. Thor cleared his throat. "Right, business. I've been studying the Soul Stone. It's regarded as the most dangerous Infinity Stone because of what it can do."

 

"And what would that be?" Beta Ray Bill asked.

 

"First and foremost, it can create life." The Scarlet Witch took the book from the Cloak and opened it. "It is also said to contain a primordial spirit called The Magus. Apparently, The Magus takes the form a dark double of whatever or whoever the Soul Stone is currently residing in. They gain all their powers, and they also have the ability to use the Soul Stone's."

 

"And how do we destroy The Magus?" Beta Ray Bill asked.

 

"We can't. But this... Adam, he can. Only the power of a Stone can destroy that Stone or dissipate its power." Vision explained.

 

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them." Thor smirked.

 

"Corvus said he'd give us a signal." Heimdall explained.

 

* * *

 

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The army of The Magus surrounded the Guardians, and they all gripped their weapons tightly.

 

"What were you saying earlier about a glorious ending, Proxima?" Gamora asked.

 

"I don't hear the sounds of defeat today." Corvus smiled before pausing. "I hear a storm brewing." There was a beat, and Corvus looked up the sky expectantly.

 

"You good, man?" Quill asked.

 

"I said I HEAR A STORM BREWING!" Glaive yelled. The Bifrost then slammed down, and Jarnbjorn, Stormbreaker, and Thunderstrike all flew out. The Bifrost dissipated, and Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Vision, and Wanda stood on the glyph.

 

"The cavalry's here!" Quill yelled with joy. Corvus pulled the Zune from his pocket and pressed a button.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Immigrant Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8OtzJtp-EM) **

 

"Apropos." Wanda smiled. The Asgardians of the Galaxy then went to work on the army. Corvus hurled his glaive at one of the Rockets, impaling it. Thor jumped into the air and slammed down, destroying two of the Thanos copies with lighting. Wanda generated the Ruby Rings of Raggadorr and threw them, creating platforms for Gamora to leap onto a Drax and slash it in half. Groot twisted a pair of vines around a Yondu's throat, allowing Nebula to wrap her knees around its head and twist, breaking its neck. Proxima hurled her spear, and Wanda opened a series of portals, allowing the spear to impale a series of copies. Quill pointed his blasters as a pair of Yondu copies, and Vision's Reality Stone glowed. A burst of flames shot from the guns, and Quill let out a noise of pure joy.

 

"Dude, what did you do to my guns?" Star-Lord yelled over the chaos. Beta Ray Bill threw Stormbreaker past his head, and Quill dodged the return.

 

"I upgraded them. Your mask's HUD should now display four additional firing modes for them. They're based on the four Greek elements." Vision explained as his Reality Stone glowed again. A shield formed on his arm, and he slammed Thunderstrike into it, causing a shockwave. Star-Lord pointed his blasters at another target, and a wave of small spikes of rock flew out, impaling one of the Rockets.

 

"Holy shit, you are my favourite Avenger!" Star-Lord yelled with joy, causing Vision to chuckle. Mantis drop kicked a Thanos in the knee, knocking it off balance and allowing Thor to cleave its head off. The Leader of the Guardians fired his cannons again, and a burst of wind blew a Yondu and a Drax into a pair of portals opened behind them, portals connected to the ends of Glaive's weapon. Star-Lord fired once again, and a stream of high pressure water tore through a Thanos that held Gamora by her neck. The Zehoberei landed gracefully before sweeping a Drax copy's feet out. The copy landed hard, and Nebula slammed down into its throat, crushing its windpipe.

 

"Eitri, I'm opening a portal." Wanda spoke into the comms. She then opened a portal, and a spiked maul dropped out.

 

"Groot, take up the maul!" Thor ordered. Groot reached out and grabbed the maul, picking it up.

 

"I... Am... Groot!" Groot roared as he grew to his adult size, a cape of leaves developing and a tree branch crown manifesting. His chest gained four glowing yellow disks like the ones on Thor and Beta Ray Bill, and his body became far more armoured.

 

"Fucking... Everyone's getting an upgrade lately." Quill quipped. Groot swung his maul around above his head, his arm stretching as he slammed the weapon into the copies he could reach. The four Worthy jumped into the air as Wanda put a shield around the Guardians, and they slammed down with lightning, devastating the army of The Magus. One last Thanos remained, and it charged at Gamora, who had dropped her sword at some point in the chaos. Quill picked it up and stabbed the Thanos in the throat, killing it.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

Quill then stepped into a fighting pose, one hand hovering over the blade. "Ha! Told you I could use the sword!"

 

"Peter." Gamora sighed. "Your hand's bleeding." Star-Lord looked up at his hand, seeing she was indeed right. 

 

"Oh, damn." Quill blinked. Vision rolled his eyes, healing the cut with a flash from the Reality Stone. The Asgardians of the Galaxy looked down the hole where Adam and The Magus has plummeted through.

 

"I am Groot." Groot said.

 

"Indeed. It's up to Adam now." Vision nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groot Thor! The final battle wraps up next chapter, and then we have plenty of aftermath stuff to do.


	8. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and The Magus face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, there's something weird going on with the music chapter. Follow along with the text on the right.
> 
> Guardians, transform and rock out!

**Sovereign Collective**

**May 5th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Starman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKGj6XEnwYA) **

**and**

**[Adam Raised a Cain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0xoClNtXi0) **

 

The Magus and Adam crashed through floors and floors of the Sovereign Citadel. They ended up in a large circular room filled with various corpses, both combatants slamming into the ground. The Warlock and The Corrupted Sovereign both stumbled to their feet and looked around.

 

"Ah, the Crypt of Fallen Heroes. A fitting place for you to end up." The Magus giggled. Adam cracked his neck and fired a pulse of energy.

 

**There's a Starman waiting in the sky**

**He'd like to come and meet us**

 

"I am not going to fall today. The universe depends on me to end your twisted rule!" Adam shouted, charging at The Magus. The Magus dodged, and Adam spun around. The Corrupted Sovereign channeled energy into his fingertips and fired ten pellets of dark energy at the Warlock. Adam was knocked back by the shot, and he impacted a coffin.

 

**Adam raised a Cain**

 

"Oh, please. You aren't worth half of me. You're an inferior version. Outdated. Unneeded. This would be so much easier if you just handed over the Soul Stone." The Magus growled. Adam created a disk of energy and threw it in the same manner Captain America throws his shield, slamming The Magus in the face.

 

**But he thinks he'd blow our minds**

**There's a Starman waiting in the sky**

 

"If you're so much more powerful than I am, why haven't you taken it already?" The Guardian of the Soul Stone smirked. The Warlock's Shade growled before charged, slamming Adam into a series of coffins, scattering bones everywhere.

 

**Adam raised a Cain**

 

"I'm toying with my food, Adam. You may have that Stone inside you, but you have no idea how to use it. It's an unfair fight." The Magus cackled, pummeling Adam's face. Adam caught a punch and twisted, spinning his reflection off of him.

 

**He's told us not to blow it**

**Cause he knows it's all worthwhile**

 

"Well, your food is tired of being toyed with." Adam growled. He slammed his knee into The Magus' chest. The Corrupted Sovereign's hand glowed.

 

 **Adam raised a Cain**  

 

"If you insist, Adam." The Magus giggled. He then channeled the Soul Stone's energy into a punch, clubbing Adam back through two pillars and five coffins. Adam groaned, looking into the eyes of a skull. The Magus strolled over, but was slammed by a blast from Adam's palms.

 

**He told me**

**Let the children lose it**

 

"This... World will not be my tomb." Adam groaned, getting up. The Magus laughed, recovering from Adam's blast in the air before slamming into the ground again. He then barreled into Adam and slammed his head into Adam's nose.

 

**Adam raised a Cain**

 

"No. It will be your urn." The Corrupted Sovereign said, a Cheshire grin on his face. He then grabbed Adam and dragged him upwards through the holes before throwing the Warlock at the Guardians' feet. A shield appeared between the group and Adam, and the group became panicked. "Look upon Adam Warlock, Guardians, Gods, and Sorcerers! He is weak, despite the power he has!"

 

"Adam, get up!" Nebula yelled. Ethereal fire gathered around The Magus' hands, and he blasted Adam.

 

"You see, Adam. You never stood a chance. You have the Soul Stone within you, but you don't understand it. No, you fear it. It's what limits you. Today, you die in the flames of my greatness." The Warlock's Reflection cackled.

 

"Adam, the Soul Stone channels souls! You don't just have to absorb them!" Wanda came to a realization. Adam's jaw set and his eyes narrowed.

 

"Fire... Kills..." He groaned through the pyre.

 

**Awesome Mix Volume 3:**

**[The Touch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSh73d3TZcA) **

 

"But... It also... REFINES!" Adam broke free of the fires of The Magus, and he began to glow with the Soul Stone's power. The Magus' eyes widened, his expression filled with horror.

 

"No!" The Magus roared. He charged at Adam with his fist out, but Adam stopped him in his tracks by grabbing his hand. Adam spun The Magus around and threw him into a wall.

 

"You're right. I just need to stop fearing the power within me. The power of love. The power of hope. The power of family. The Guardians. My family. And my family will help light my darkest hour." The Warlock smiled. He then hammered The Corrupted Sovereign in the face with a series of right and left hooks. The Guardian of the Soul Stone grabbed the Warlock's Reflection's throat with his left hand and channeled energy into his right. He then began to blast The Magus in the gut. The Corrupted Sovereign screamed in pain at the concentrated beam, trying to force his way through the beam. The Magus finally blasted Adam back, but only enough to pause the hero's attack. Adam's eyes narrowed and plumes of energy shot from him. He held out his hands, and the four Asgardian weapons raised up. The Warlock flew into the air and slammed his fist down into the Corrupted Sovereign's chin, channeling the power of Thor into his strike. The Magus roared in pain as his jaw cracked, stumbling back. The barrier that the Warlock's Reflection had raised shattered, and Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Vision, and Groot called their weapons back to them. Adam then fired a massive wave of energy at The Magus, who was sent towards the throne. He, however, found his footing and began to fight back with a beam of his own.

 

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

 

"No. This is his fight." Thor replied.

 

"Are you serious? He JUST did a speech about the power of family!" Quill yelled.

 

"Touché." Thor replied. The four Worthy then pointed their weapons at The Magus, blasting him with lightning. Quill joined in with plumes of fire, and Wanda extended her hands.

 

"I call on the Furious Flames of the Faltine!" She yelled. Three balls of fire appeared over her head and streams of fire shot into The Magus. Vision's Reality Stone flashed, and Corvus, Proxima, Gamora, and Nebula's weapons glowed, along with Mantis' hands. The four with weapons raised them alongside Mantis' hands, all firing blasts of energy.

 

"NO!" The Magus screamed, despite his broken jaw. He flew backwards into the throne and exploded in a violent burst of orange light. The Guardians lowered their weapons, and Wanda's manifestations of the Flames of the Faltine vanished.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**STOP**

 

"Goodbye, my reflection." Adam said solemnly.

 

"Guys, look!" Quill pointed. The Guardians saw, though the clearing smoke of the throne, Drax and Ayesha's bodies. The group walked over, and Adam and Thor pulled both corpses from the debris. Adam closed his eyes and the Soul Stone glowed.

 

"I... I can't bring them back. Their souls were shattered by The Magus. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Adam looked up with shame.

 

"It's okay. You tried." Gamora gave Adam a consoling touch on his shoulder.

 

"We can give him a send off." Nebula added.

 

"Oh, that reminds me. Wanda, could you-" Vision began. Wanda cut him off by opening a portal and stepping through.

 

"What is it, Vision?" Gamora asked.

 

"When we were returning the Stones we took from the other realities, Wanda and I arrived on Vormir. Though Rocket's soul was bound to that universe, we did get two things." Vision explained. Wanda stepped back out, cradling Rocket's body. The portal closed behind her.

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Let It Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDYfEBY9NM4) **

 

"I am Groot..." Groot said sadly, bowing his head to look at his father's broken body. Wanda handed him Rocket, and she stepped back.

 

"He gave us one last message." Wanda explained, opening the Time Stone. Rocket's visage appeared before the group.

 

" _Hey, Guardians. Hey, Groot. Look, I'm sorry. I did what I had to do, though. Whatever it takes, right? When Thor and I were talking before we went to Nidavellir, he asked what else he could lose. I said that I personally could lose a whole helluva lot. And I meant you guys. You guys. Before Ronan, I said to Groot that you were the only friends we had ever had. You became more than that. You became my family. A weird one, but what family isn't? Take care of each other. Quill, Gamora, get your snog on. I want a kid named after me._ " Gamora and Quill chuckled slightly. " _Drax, protect them all no matter what. I need them all to be okay._ " The Guardians all looked down in sorrow at Drax's body. " _Bug Lady, do what you do and comfort the rest of the Guardians. I don't want everyone moping about me._ " Mantis smiled sweetly yet sadly. " _Nebula, try not to stab Quill. He's a moron, but he means well._ " Nebula and Quill's faces both became indignant. " _Corvus, I'm glad you got Proxima back. You both deserved a happy ending._ " The two aliens looked at each other and held hands. " _Tell Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and Eitri it was great knowing them._ " Thor and Beta Ray Bill both smiled. " _And finally, Groot. Ah, Groot. When you got Snapped, you just had to make it hurt. Call me dad as you're dying? Not cool. But this wasn't revenge. I wouldn't have jumped off that cliff if I wasn't sure it would save your future. I love you, Groot._ " Groot's eyes filled with tears.

 

"I... Love... You..." Groot said slowly. The rest of the Guardians looked at each other and smiled sadly. The visage of Rocket disappeared, and Wanda closed the Eye.

 

"Vision, could you, um..." Quill stammered. Vision nodded, and the Reality Stone glowed. The bodies of Drax and Rocket were surrounded by various trickets and covered in flowered. Their weapons laid over their hearts.

 

"Wanda?" Vision asked.

 

"Yes." Scarlet Witch nodded. She extended her hands again. "I call on the Furious Flames of the Faltine." The three balls of fire once again appeared. "Quill? Care to help?"

 

"Right." Peter nodded. He began blasting flames from his guns again as Wanda channeled the Flames of the Faltine into the funeral pyres. Groot took Stormbreaker from Beta Ray Bill and begun to spin it gently. A breeze formed, and the ashes of the two fallen Guardians began to flutter away.

 

"Goodbye... Dad..." Groot said, his tears falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we've got... 2 chapters left and then credits? I think? We'll see how the next chapter goes.


	9. Take Me Home, Country Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians set their sights on their home and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the last chapter. It all kind of... Condensed.

**Space**

**May 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[What's New, Pussycat?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFgNx5tI7S4) **

 

Quill and Gamora entered the Olive Garden to the sound of ' _What's New Pussy Cat?_ ' once again.

 

"Hello, and welcome to Olive-" The maître d' began before pausing. "Oh, it's you guys again."

 

"Yeah, sorry about running out. Galaxy in danger thing." Quill explained.

 

"Right..." The maître d' nodded slowly.

 

"Could we get a booth again?" Gamora asked sheepishly.

 

"We've been holding your booth for the past 3 days." The maître d' explained. The two Guardians looked at him, dumbfounded.

 

"Why?" Quill asked, confused.

 

"Corporate policy. I'm not paid enough to ask." The maître d' shrugged. Quill and Gamora looked at each other slowly, then back to him, then back to each other before slowly nodding.

 

"Well, we know where our booth is." Gamora spoke after the beat. The two grabbed the two menus from the maître d' before walking in. They set the menus on the table before looking over to the booth next to them. They saw Steve and Natasha sitting with a man in a baseball cap and a suit jacket.

 

"Steve, Natasha!" Gamora smiled.

 

"Gamora, hey!" Natasha smiled back. Vesper approached the group with a bottle of Korbinite wine and two glasses. She set them on Steve and Natasha's table, despite the three there having drinks.

 

"I figured you'd be joining your friends." Vesper explained.

 

"If they don't mind." Quill asked.

 

"Have a seat." Steve nodded. The two Guardians sat, and Gamora picked up the wine.

 

"Crap, they didn't open it." Gamora sighed.

 

"Let me help." Steve smiled. Gamora handed him the bottle, and Steve grabbed Mjolnir.

 

"Steve, no!" Natasha yelled.

 

"Ah, shit!" Quill yelled at the same time, ducking. Steve tapped the cork lightly before setting the mystical hammer down and twisting the cork out.

 

"What?" Steve asked, handing Gamora the bottle.

 

"That was... Weird." Quill said slowly. The music at the diner shifted from " _What's New, Pussy Cat?_ " to " _It's Not Unusual_ ", causing the table of heroes to look up confused, and sighs of relief to spread through the diner.

 

"That's comedic timing." The man in the suit jacket and baseball cap said. Steve looked around the restaurant.

 

"It's like the Liberation of France." Steve said to himself.

 

"So what brings you guys here?" Gamora asked.

 

"Well, when we got to Vanaheim, we met Kevin here, and he asked us to help him with a problem." Natasha explained. Kevin offered his hand to the two Guardians for a handshake, which they accepted.

 

"Hi, I work with the Watchers." Kevin explained.

 

"Oh, no shit." Quill gave an impressed look.

 

"We had a situation with a rogue Watcher, and Steve and Natasha helped bring him in. He had been screwing with the Sovereign." Kevin explained.

 

"Huh. Neat. We should have reached out to Steve and Natasha for a hand" Star-Lord nodded.

 

"If we had known, we would have helped." Steve said sheepishly.

 

"No harm, no foul." Quill shrugged.

 

"What are you guys up to now? We heard about what went down with Drax from Vision. We're so sorry." Black Widow offered her condolences.

 

"Thank you." Gamora smiled sadly. "We're... Taking a page from your book. Retiring from the lives we've known for a little bit, you know? The galaxy's in good hands. We're going to my homeworld for a bit. See what we can do."

 

"Best of luck to you guys." Steve smiled.

 

"If you need a hand rebuilding, we have a hammer and Steve's hella buff." Natasha grinned at her partner, who chuckled.

 

"Thank you for the offer. As for Steve and being... 'Hella buff'... No debate here." Gamora nodded, giving Quill a shit-eating grin.

 

"See, I'm not jealous because he's taken. Even though he's handsome. And virtuous. And smart. And strong. And has a magical hammer." Quill rambled.

 

"He has Mjolnir too." Black Widow cut in with a shit-eating grin of her own.

 

"Gamora and I also have good-" Quill began before Gamora silenced him with an elbow to the gut.

 

"Not the place, Peter." She rolled her eyes. The music then shifted back to " _What's New, Pussy Cat?_ ", and sounds of denial, rage, depression, and acceptance spread through the diner.

 

"Man, they need to fix this jukebox." Kevin said to himself. Natasha then picked up her glass, with Steve, Quill, and Gamora following suit.

 

"Well, even though this song is totally not suited to this moment... To the future." Natasha toasted.

 

"To the future."

 

* * *

 

**New Asgard**

**May 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

  

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[Rocket Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Uje4RDymuQ) **

 

Groot stood with Thor, their weapons at their feet.

 

"You're very welcome here, Groot. I'm just curious as to why." Thor asked.

 

"See... Dad.... Everywhere" Groot explained.

 

"I understand. A change of scenery. We're glad to have you." Thor smiled. The two watched the sunset for a bit. Thor then looked at Groot's maul. "All good weapins have a name. Does yours?"

 

"Galerocket..." Groot said after pondering for a moment.

 

"A worthy name." Thor smiled. The two then looked up at the stars that were slowly appearing. "Sleep well, sweet rabbit. May Valhalla be good to you."

 

* * *

 

**Space**

**May 6th, 2021**

 

* * *

  

**Awesome Mix 3:**

**[The Show Must Go On](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=isTfGo0E_Yk) **

 

Corvus and Proxima stood in the meeting area of the Benatar, with " _The Show Must Go On_ " playing in the background.

 

"A fitting song." Adam said as he walked in with Nebula and Mantis.

 

"I felt it was." Corvus smiled. He then pulled up the display screen. "Alright, Guardians. What do we feel like doing?"

 

"Protecting the weak?" Adam asked.

 

"Taking names, kicking ass!" Mantis yelled.

 

"Let's steal something." Nebula offered.

 

"Anything interesting." Proxima concluded. Corvus gave an annoyed look.

 

"Alright, none of you are helpful. This is going to be an eventful team." Glaive sighed before turning to the screen. "Helping the Nova Corps with stealing back a stolen helmet it is."

 

"I'll fly!" Mantis offered.

 

"NO!" Corvus replied, horrified.

 

"Why not?" Mantis asked.

 

"Because I'll survive, but no one else will." Glaive explained.

 

"Ah, it won't be that bad. Come on, Mantis. I'll show you the controls." Nebula grinned statistically. Corvus groaned into his hands.

 

"Adam, keep an eye on them?" Proxima asked. Adam nodded before leaving. Proxima then gently kneaded her husband's shoulder with her hand.

 

"Proxima, my love. Remember how Maw used to have a running pool on whether or not I would survive a mission?" Corvus asked.

 

"Vaguely. There was a lot of drinking." Proxima nodded.

 

"I have a feeling we should start that again." The Guardian of the Glaive groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3! We've got credits, bonus features, and then next up will be a break from the cosmic side of this universe for Sam Wilson: Captain America!


	10. Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know the drill.

**Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord**

**Zoe Saldana as Gamora**

**Karen Gillan as Nebula**

**Ewan McGregor as Adam Warlock/Body of The Magus**

**Dave Bautista as Drax**

**Pom Klementieff as Mantis**

**Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive**

**Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight**

**Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha**

**Chris Hemsworth as Thor**

**Keith David as Beta Ray Bill**

**Paul Bettany as Vision**

**Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch**

**Idris Elba as Heimdall**

**Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel**

**Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Supergiant**

**John Mulaney as Maître D'**

**DeWanda Wise as Vesper**

**Michael Rooker as Yondu**

**Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/The Nomad**

**Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**

**Kevin Feige as Watcher Informant**

**Ross Marquand as Red Skull/Stonekeeper**

**James McAvoy as Archives Relax**

**Daisy Ridley as Lauryn Aiken**

**Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Victor von Doom**

**James Spader as Ultron**

**James Earl Jones as A Cat Slug**

**Keanu Reeves as Lever Fur Sir**

**With Vin Diesel as Groot**

**With Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon**

**With Josh Brolin as Thanos**

**And Mark Hamill as Voice of The Magus**

 

* * *

 

**Vormir**

**May 26th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

The Stonekeeper stood atop the Altar of Souls with a smile. The cloak around him shifted, forming a coat. His face had became slightly more lively, and a sword and scabbard laid on the ground in front of him.

 

“And thus, my chains are broken.” The Red Skull smiled, picking up the blade and affixing the scabbard to his back. “Now where did I leave off? Ah, yes. Earth.” His sword then glowed, and Schmidt vanished.

 

* * *

 

**Written by: Dragonis Prime**

**Storyboarding by: Dragonis Prime**

**Beta Reading: The SWWA**

**Special Thanks to: ArtistAnilu**

 

* * *

 

**New York**

**June 4th, 2021**

 

* * *

 

A bald man in a blue three piece suit sitting in a wheelchair sat in front of a console in a spherical room with a helmet on. He grunted in pain as the door to the chamber opened, and a young woman with chin length chocolate brown hair wearing combat boots, jeans, and a flannel shirt walked in.

 

“Are you alright, Professor Xavier?” The young woman asked. Professor Xavier pulled the helmet off and set it on his console, turning to face the young woman.

 

“Yes, Laura. I… Something… Contact the Avengers. I need to meet with Captain America.” The Professor replied.

 

* * *

 

**Special Thanks for the characters created by:**

**Steve Englehart ● Steve Gan ● Jim Starlin ● Stan Lee**

**Larry Lieber ● Jack Kirby ● Roger Stern ● Steve Buscema**

**Roy Thomas ● Gil Kane ● Jonathan Hickman ● Jim Cheung**

**Len Wein ● David Kraft ● Herb Trimpe ● Ryan Fleck**

 

**Vesper created by ArtistAnilu**

 

**Special Thanks to:**

**Kevin Feige ● James Gunn ● Stan Lee ● Jack Kirby**

**Larry Lieber ● Jim Starlin**

 

* * *

 

**Sokovia**

**June 1st, 2021**

 

* * *

 

Victor sat on his throne, Ultron standing behind him. A woman entered the room and bowed.

 

“Emperor von Doom, the UN has accepted your request for a meeting and proposal. They have scheduled it for the afternoon of July 7th. You share the docket with the repeal of the Sokovia Accords.” The woman explained.

 

“That’s fittingly poetic.” Victor smiled. “That is excellent news, Countess Sabbat.”

 

“You are dismissed, Countess.” Ultron ordered.

 

“Yes, High Protector Ultron.” Countess Sabbat bowed again before leaving the room.

 

“Latveria will shed the chains that have been placed on us.” Victor smiled, rising from his throne and looking at Ultron.

 

“As it should be. It is as your family’s code says. The weak shall die, and the strong shall build a future on top of their bones.” Ultron replied.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix Volume 3**

 

**What’s New, Pussy Cat?**

**Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David**

**Performed by Tom Jones**

 

**It’s Not Unusual**

**Written by Les Reed and Gordon Mills**

**Performed by Tom Jones**

 

**Tequila**

**Written by Daniel Flores**

**Performed by The Champs**

 

**Danger Zone**

**Written by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock**

**Performed by Kenny Loggins**

 

**Starman**

**Written by David Bowie**

**Performed by David Bowie**

 

**Let It Be**

**Written by Paul McCartney**

**Performed by The Beatles**

 

**Rocket Man**

**Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin**

**Performed by Elton John**

 

**Annie’s Song**

**Written by John Denver**

**Performed by John Denver**

**  
** **  
** **Holding Out For A Hero**

**Written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford**

**Performed by Bonnie Tyler** **  
**

 

**Adam Raised a Cain**

**Written by Bruce Springsteen**

**Performed by Bruce Springsteen**

 

**Immigrant Song**

**Written by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant**  

**Performed by Led Zeppelin**

 

**The Touch**

**Written by Lenny Macaluso and Stan Bush**

**Performed by Stan Bush**

 

**The Show Must Go On**

**Written by Queen**

**Performed by Queen**

 

* * *

 

**???**

**???**

 

* * *

 

A portal opened in space, and a silver man on a surfboard emerged. He turned back towards the portal and knelt.

 

“ **GO, MY HERALD. FIND ME SUSTENANCE. GALACTUS HUNGERS.** ” A voice from beyond the portal ordered.

 

“Yes, my master.” The man on the surfboard replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming out for Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3! I've got a few bonus features for you guys, and then I hope to see y'all in Sam Wilson: Captain America!


	11. Bonus Features

Alright, just getting down to it, the bonus features here will be different from Endgame's. Guardians 3 doesn't have any deleted scenes. Sorry to those who were hoping for some. Let's get right to the commentary.

 

**Chapter 1: I'm Still Standing**

 

This chapter's title song is probably my favorite Elton John song along with "Tiny Dancer" and "Rocket Man". Not groundbreaking picks, I know. I'm probably going to find a way to bring it into another story. The title's apt, given that the Guardians are kind of just... Dealing with Rocket in their own way. Most of them were dead when it happened, except for Groot and Corvus, and when they came back, Rocket was gone. So the Guardians do as they do and drink. You may be wondering: Why Olive Garden? The Unlimited Breadsticks joke. That's... Literally it. Plus they have some damn good alcohol. As for the Jukebox bit... I just like John Mulaney. The drunken scramble to "Tequila" is because... Tequila. It's in the name.

 

**Chapter 2: Under Pressure**

 

This chapter changed titles once or twice. It went by "Don't Stop Me Now" and "Hammer To Fall" at one point, but I went with "Under Pressure". Drunken fight to "Tequila" because again, it's in the name. Vision cameo to tie the universe together. That was a little issue I had with the previous Guardians movies, but it's totally fine because they just... Hadn't really met the larger universe. Space Chase set to "Danger Zone" because come on! How has that not been a Guardians song yet? The Sovereign pickpocket is named Kismet, Ayesha's original comic name. I plan to expand on Corvus and Proxima's mention of what went down with them and the Sovereign in Thanos: Titan Rising.

 

**Chapter 3: Man In The Mirror**

 

You know I had to do an MJ song name. This one just... Fit beautifully. Nebula and Gamora make a reference to Corvus having no subtly, and equally unsubtle callback to the alternate Thanos saying the same thing about Corvus, Cull, and Proxima during his and Steve's road trip through reality. Adam's pondering himself scene is set to "Starman" because it's just the perfect song for him. The Magus shows up, and he's actually a funny story I'll get into in the Abandoned Concepts section. Drax dies. Sorry about that. Sacrificial lion, plus his character arc was largely wrapped up in Volume 1, leaving him mostly as comic relief. I... Couldn't really come up with anything interesting to do with him.

 

**Chapter 4: Goodbye My Friend**

 

The Guardians retreat to Asgard via the Bifrost, as set up by Corvus rescuing that kid in Chapter 2. Adam's got a guilt complex, and Thor's here because he has a connection to Rocket and Groot, and hence, the Guardians. The mourning scene set to "Let It Be" was one of the first I wrote for this story. Gamora cuts her hair to give her and Quill something extra to talk about in their dance scene. The Adam and Mantis scene is set to "Rocket Man", and I'll get into why in the song section. I'm going with the deleted yet maybe still canon concept that Ego was Mantis' father because I like that motif. Quill says a dumb line and the Guardians and Thor make fun of him for it. Rule of three with that one.

 

**Chapter 5: Save The Last Dance For Me**

 

So I've been trying to keep the TV Tropes page for this universe functional, and I'm just going to steal my own reasoning for this chapter's title. Peter and Gamora dance together and discuss their future, and Corvus and Proxima have a... 'dance' of another kind. Take a look on the Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe TV Tropes page if you want to. Back on the topic of the chapter, Quill and Gamora dance to "Annie's Song" because it's a personal favourite of mine. I'll get into it more in the songs section of these bonus features. Also, our second Quill says something profound and someone calls him out. This time, he stole Beta Ray Bill's line. Next scene made a few of y'all happy, given my audience. Corvus x Proxima community represent! Adam and Nebula have a chat to "Starman", because that's really become Adam's leitmotif. Adam gives a rousing speech at the Bifrost, Quill plagiarizes Steve's speech for the trifecta. I think I need to write that after party sometime.

 

**Chapter 6: Ballroom Blitz**

 

It's a battle chapter! Song stuff I'll get into in the music section. Corvus and Proxima mention Rigel-3, the same planet the alternate Maw and Glaive mention. Again, Thanos: Titan Rising. Corvus quotes Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight. Cotati metal fiber reference that Mantis lampshades. The Guardians discuss getting inside, and Corvus is the voice of reason. The Magus creates copies of the Guardians' fathers set to "Adam Raised a Cain" because this "Cain" rose from an Adam.

 

**Chapter 7: My Father's Eyes**

 

Yeah, I don't think I need to explain this title. The key to this chapter is all of these heroes aren't in the right mindset, seeing these familiar faces, and thus they make off tactical choices. They then are separated, and the fight focuses on the real point, Adam and The Magus. Adam gets his ass beat by The Magus because Adam fears the Soul Stone's potential. Over on New Asgard, Wanda and Vision show up and really need to pick better restaurants. This was me complaining about a really dry chicken I had the night before writing the chapter. Wanda explains the Soul Stone. Back with the Guardians, Corvus tries an awesome line but fails because he didn't tell Heimdall the signal. And then Immigrant Song becomes the canon Thor theme because... "Immigrant Song". Quill gets his Element Guns like the comics courtesy of Vision. Groot joins the ~~Thor Corps~~ Oathbrothers with his maul. I am slowly running out of weapons for the Worthy. Quill really shouldn't use Gamora's sword. Vision is really getting his mileage with the Reality Stone. The potential of that thing is really fun to work with. Control of Reality is such a broad term.

 

**Chapter 8: Heroes**

 

There's a few songs called "Heroes", but this one is in reference to David Bowie. Given that "Starman" is Adam's theme, I felt it was apt. With "Adam Raised A Cain" as The Magus' leitmotif, I blended Adam and The Magus' leitmotifs together for their fight. The Magus toys with Adam, but not quite as much as he claims. Adam is clearly powerful, as shown in the Guardians Charge. Then, of course, Adam is motivated by the Guardians to fight back and "The Touch" comes crashing in. There's a lyric for every Guardian in that song, but I'll get into that later. The Magus is defeated by the Guardians and Asgardians + Wanda and Vision. Regarding Adam wielding the Asgardian weapons... Eh, maybe he's worthy, maybe it's the Soul Stone. We'll see. Wanda uses the Flames of the Faltine. I brought "Let It Be" back for the funeral. Rocket's spirit is trapped in another reality, but Wanda was able to use that memory playback she used to show Strange, Vision, and Wong the last words of the alternate Thanos to get a last message for him. Quill and Wanda then do a funeral pyre, reflecting Adam's words about fire refining. Groot says his goodbyes to his father. Groot gets that ability to speak from learning from the Guardians and using his maul.

 

**Chapter 9: Take Me Home, Country Roads**

 

Yeah, this was the first chapter I named. I knew that it was what I wanted to end on. We return to the diner and pay off a few jokes. Kevin Feige cameo, and I thought that this may be the first cameo where a Watcher Informant interacts with more than two major characters at once, but then I remembered the Infinity War cameo and that a bunch of the people on that bus are technically major. Joke about weird corporate policy because it's a mood for anyone in... Literally any industry. Steve and Natasha show up because cameos are fun and I needed to explain why Ayesha knows them after only a few days. I wrote myself into a bit of a corner there, but I think I got out of it fine. And when all you have is a hammer, open a wine bottle with it. Kevin minor fourth wall breaks with his comedic timing line on the switch to "It's Not Unusual", and Steve talks about the Liberation of France. Continuing the joke of Quill being jealous of other characters played by Chris, and I managed to get a dick joke in. I am very proud. "What's New Pussy Cat" comes back in to ruin the moment, and the heroes toast the future. On New Asgard, Groot and Thor are together. Groot says he needs a change of scenery, and then names his weapon for Rocket. Thor bids the Sweet Rabbit goodbye because that is one of the best jokes from Infinity War. On the Benatar, Corvus has good taste in music. The new Guardians set off for parts unknown, and I have plans for the team moving forward.

 

**Chapter 9: Credits**

 

Four credits scenes, y'all. Red Skull is returning to Earth, Laura is the Wolverine and Xavier is around. I'm going with Laura instead of Logan because Logan's seen a whole lot of play over the past almost 20 years and I want to try something new. Over to Sokovia, Doom and Ultron have teamed up. Doom has control of the country now. He'll be back in Black Panther: Hidden City. Galactus and the Silver Surfer. The spoiler-y credits are scrambled, but they can be unscrambled to form character names. It's better than "Man #1."

 

* * *

 

**Deleted/Altered Scenes**

 

Alright, as mentioned above, no deleted scenes. I also don't have any real altered scenes because all my scrapped ideas from this story will be back around. So... I guess we'll just move on to the Awesome Mix 3 commentary.

 

* * *

 

**Awesome Mix 3**

 

**What's New, Pussy Cat?/It's Not Unusual**

 

It's... A John Mulaney skit. That's about it. Yes. I listened to the full 45 minute compilation of songs multiple times. I encourage you to NOT do the same.

 

**Tequila**

 

It's a short song, but it's punchy. I figured it would be fun to set some drunken misadventure to. I was originally going to go with "Never Gonna Give You Up", but I have other plans for that song.

 

**Danger Zone**

 

It's a Kenny Loggins song, and it sounds like it's made for a Guardians chase scene. Plus, I really like that Kenny Loggins related content is apparently really popular in this universe and the MCU as a whole. Goose is named for Top Gun, Quill's a fan of Footloose. Funny story, the chase was set to "Footloose" the song at one point. I think the scene was just screaming for some Kenny Loggins as I wrote it.

 

**Danger Zone**

 

So as I was browsing Reddit in the aftermath of Infinity War, people were discussing Guardians 3, and specifically the songs they wanted to see. A lot of people mentioned Starman as a leitmotif for Adam Warlock, and I was like "Hell yes!" so here it is.

 

**Let It Be**

 

Man, it's about time we had a Beatles song on a Guardians soundtrack. "My Sweet Lord" is good, but it's just George. I had originally planned to have "The Show Must Go On" here, and then use "Come Together" for the battle scene, but this was far better. "Come Together" doesn't exactly have the best track record with superhero content.

 

**Rocket Man**

 

As promised, why Rocket Man? Well, as I mentioned, it's one of my favourite Elton John songs. From a story perspective, it's because it's more solemn and guilt filled than "Starman", but it still fits with Adam. Starman is his leitmotif, than Rocket Man is the theme of his guilt.

 

**Annie's Song**

 

Ah, Annie's Song. Songs previously in the running were "Love Of My Life" and the far more comedic "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?", but I settled on "Annie's Song". This moment is the cap to Gamora and Peter's romance arc. Gamora goes from refusing to dance with Peter in Volume 1 to going with it in Volume 2 to casual sing along in Infinity War. Here she starts the dance. She also clearly knows the Zune enough to choose Annie's Song, which doesn't seem like a dancing song by the title. Hilarious story from behind the scenes, I fully realized when singing along with this song that I sing "ocean" differently than I say it. I say "O-shen", but I sing "O-see-an".

 

**Holding Out For A Hero**

 

Funny story, the fight scene in this chapter was originally called "Holding Out For A Hero" and set to "Ballroom Blitz", but I decided to reverse it because HOFaH debuted in Footloose, and it would thus make sense for Nebula to have heard the song from Peter "Footloose Is the Greatest" Quill. Hella subtle foreshadowing here. The song asks "...where are all the gods?" just before Groot kicks some ass, teasing him getting the power of Thor.

 

**Adam Raised a Cain**

 

I explained this one above. The Magus, a "Cain", rose from an Adam. That's... Really my only explanation.

 

**Immigrant Song**

 

Thor Theme. Next.

 

**The Touch**

 

This was the first song I chose for this story. As I noted above, there's a lyric for every Guardian in this song.

 

  * Break the rules, take the heat: Quill. He's an outlaw through and through.
  * You're a fighter: Gamora: She's a fighter, always has been. Thanos says as much.
  * You'll be riding the eye of the storm: Groot. He's got the storm now.
  * You've got the heart: Mantis. Empathic powers.
  * Hands of steel: Nebula. Do I need to explain this one?
  * You never bend, you never break: Corvus. Dude's immortal.
  * Gonna fight to the end and you're taking it all: Proxima. She talks about having a glorious end.
  * You're fighting fire with fire, You know you got the touch: Adam. He's fighting The Magus with his own power.



 

Plus, this song is so 80's and so Guardians.

 

**The Show Must Go On**

 

Ah, Queen. I bet some of you were wondering when I'd get to a Queen song. In my eyes, this is a song about new beginnings, not endings. And the Guardians are feeling a new beginning now. Plus, it's the end of Guardians 3, but not end of the universe or the characters.

 

* * *

 

Once again, thank you all for coming out for Guardians 3! I hope to see you in a few days for Sam Wilson: Captain America!


End file.
